


Silence Is Golden... Sometimes

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kameron gets a little friendship.





	Silence Is Golden... Sometimes

Kameron had all but fallen silent after the reunion, making for the exit as quickly as was possible. She had been silent when they left, the empty room at least meaning she only had to be worried about avoiding Ru and the other Queens. 

The reunion had started, for her, with people complaining that she was stand-offish and always ignored them. She didn’t, but she had been, still was, afraid that she didn’t fit in, and that she never would. It had been hard to come here, to take part in Ru’s show and now, after the attacks and people choosing any other Queen but her, she just wanted to get away from everyone. 

She had made her way to her room, the hotel had been booked for a few more days, and closed the door, sighing softly even as she began to undress, changing back from Kameron to Dane, although, truth be told it was starting to feel more like Kameron was the right name.... for everything, boy and girl, and wash her face clean of make-up, carefully moving to pack up her wig and her clothes, glad to put them away so they would be ready for the next day when she sent it home without her. 

A knock on the door disturbed her and Kameron sighed, not sure if she really wanted to answer the door. After a moment more, in which she decided to answer the door and see if she could get the person to leave her alone, she had indeed opened the door, her planned words fading at the sight of the two Queens on the other side of the door.   
Blair had smiled slightly, watching Mayhem move to whisper something to Kameron before leaving, then speaking softly.

“Are you okay?”

“Sure.... why would I want someone to believe in me anyway...”

Blair had sighed slightly, then, taking a step forward, pushed past Kameron into the room, moving to settle on the bed in a way that, despite having changed into boy clothes, was pure Blair. Kameron had given in then, shutting the door behind Blair with a slight sigh. Mayhem’s words had been flattering and she was glad that Mayhem had suggested they meet when Kameron felt less emotional, but she was glad of Blair’s company. 

She had moved to settle on the bed, curling into herself slightly even as she stayed silent, choosing to accept that Blair would talk when she was ready. Blair had surprised her by curling onto her own side, mirroring Kameron and moving to take Kameron’s hands in her own. 

“I’m sorry, I just.... I have to try to keep my relationship and if I had said you.... people would have known... way too much... about how I feel about you...”

“Blair....”

“I just... didn’t know.... I still don’t know.... how to tell you....”

“It’s alright.”

Kameron had smiled slightly, pulling Blair gently closer, tucking the smaller form against her own with a smile, stroking the boy’s hair. 

“I understand.”

“I just didn’t want you to think I don’t believe in you.... you are.... wonderful.... Kam....”

Kameron had smiled softly, stroking Blair’s hair again gently. 

“Thank you...”

“Can I... stay... a while?”

Kameron beamed then, her eyes turning from a dark hazel to a shade closer to honey, sparkling with warmth. 

“Of course you can.”


End file.
